Challenges
Challenges is a special game mode that rewards Challenge Points, which when reaching certain numbers reward Challenge Milestones and extra damage. Every challenge has a set of Creatures with increasing levels. The last Creature of the Challenge always has a much bigger level and HP, and when it is defeated it rewards some extra base damage. The rewards are given only one time. There are two types of Challenges: Normal Challenges and Series Challenges. Normal Challenges In Normal Challenges, every Creature is labelled as a Boss, and the HP will be calculated as one. Defeating each Creature rewards Challenge Points, Gold, AP, and Diamonds. There are 5 Normal Challenges: Difficulties and Modes There are 5 Challenge difficulties: Bronze, Silver, Gold, Platinum and Ragestone. Each one is blocked until the player finishes the previous difficulty. Also, there are 3 Challenge modes: * Solo: The player goes alone against the Creatures; * Duo: The Challenge is fought in a two member party. If the player is in a party fighting in any of the common worlds, the game will try to enter the challenge with that partner; * Group: A group of 6 players fights the Challenge. How to enter a Challenge ChallengeListing.png ChallengeQueue.png|Challenge Queue ChallengeCompleted.png|Challenge Completed Reward fe68d169bd498e1d9d0195403934969f.png|First Page of Challenges To enter a Challenge, the player must open the Game tab and select the Challenges icon. Then, he must choose the difficulty, mode, and Challenge. If Duo or Group mode is chosen, the player will enter a Challenge Queue, waiting for more players to join. It is also possible to check the open queues, joining other player's challenge. When setting up a Challenge, is possible to set a minimum level or an access password. Challenges marked with a blue background have an access password. The green check indicates a challenge that you already completed. Requirements to enter Challenges Solo= |-|Duo/Group= Challenge Final Boss Damage In this tables is shown the HP of the final bosses, without the HP reduction (Hunting Upgrades) effect. If needed look the table below. the HP of this tables were calculated by the formula: HP = ((LVL)^2 + 5)*4 Solo= |-|Duo= |-|Group= Challenge Final Boss Damage with HP reduction lvl 100 Solo= |-|Duo= |-|Group= *This table was made considering that the HP was rounded up. Special Challenges During Events is possible to see some special Challenges, like the Easter Eggin and Angry Mothers Challenges. Together with the Invasion Event a challenge - Goblin Hoard, giving 1 event point and being 20 difficulty was released with it, but it was removed due to being badly bugged. Series Challenges Series challenges are solo only and involve an infinitely escalating set of Creatures, starting at Tier 0. Returning to a Challenge starts you at the first Creature you have not defeated. Every 5 Creatures is a Boss but does not have the 4x HP bonus. The only Series Challenge is the Infinite World Challenge, which has 170 Creatures per tier. Each Creature killed rewards 1 Challenge Point , every 10 levels completed rewards 1% bonus damage, and every 50 levels completed rewards 10% bonus damage. These bonuses stack and the total damage bonus can be seen in the Series tab of the Challenge screen. Monster level in the infinite challenge is equal to Stage * (Stage+1). Category:Challenges Category:Activities